Happy Father's Day
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba and her children try to surprise her husband for Father's Day. The companion piece to Happy Mother's Day.


**Happy Father's Day**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Summary: Elphaba and her children try to surprise her husband for Father's Day.**

**A/N: The companion to Happy Mother's Day.**

**A/N: Happy Father's Day to all dads!**

Soft, tender lips brushed smooth skin.

Fingers brushed against a salt and pepper hairline, before entangling into the soft, silky hair.

Someone cuddled close, nuzzling into his neck.

Slowly, blue eyes opened, and he looked around, before pulling away, to see the beautiful green-skinned woman nuzzled into his arms, her face buried in his neck. She looked up at him, her dark eyes locking with his.

"Good morning my king." She whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek. Strangers would have assumed it was the king and one of his lovers. They would be dead wrong.

He sighed, content, and snuggled back into the pillows. He pulled her with him, and the couple cuddled lovingly into the bed where their children had been concieved and birthed.

Gently, he rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead.

"How did you sleep, my queen?" He asked, as she sat up. Her long ebony hair tumbled over her shoulder, hiding her small chest from view.

"You mean when I finally_ got_ to sleep?" She asked, looking back at her husband. He nodded, blushing. "I slept wonderfully." She said, leaning towards him, their lips inches apart. Then, she kissed him, before getting out of bed. "I love you, my king." She whispered, before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she returned, she was dressed in her black silk robe, her hair pulled over her shoulder. She moved to the bed, and kissed her husband.

"I'll be right back. You just stay in bed." She whispered, before disappearing out the bedroom door. He lay for a few minutes, before he decided to get up, pull on his robe, and go downstairs.

Finally, he slipped silently into the dining room.

The table was set for four, with several small presents sitting on his plate. Commotion from kitchen brought him from his exploration. Silent, he slipped into the kitchen, and watched his wife and their two children as they made breakfast. Or, tried to.

"Do you need any help, Your Majesty?" Cook asked. His wife shook her head.

"No thank you, Cook. We've got everything under control." She said.

The king watched, as his wife started the egg beater, to mix the batter in the bowl. However, the batter didn't stay for long. His six-year-old daughter reached out with her spoon to stir the batter, and the spoon collided with the beaters, causing the batter mix to explode everywhere. His wife let out a scream, as she and their children got covered in pancake batter.

As the batter settled, their twelve-year-old son tried to move past his mother, tripped, sending the bag of flour into the air. It spilled everywhere, dousing the three in white snow.

"Liir!" His wife wheeled on her son.

"Sorry Mama." He said.

He couldn't watch anymore. He burst out laughing, causing his wife and children to turn towards the sound.

"Oh Oz." She muttered.

"Daddy!" Six-year-old Fae climbed off the stool she was on, and ran to her father, who knelt and scooped her into his arms. Liir then followed, throwing his arms around his father's waist. Only his wife stayed where she was, covered in pancake batter and flour, blushing bright red.

He watched her. Then, he set Fae on her feet, and opened his arms, a smile on his face. Her face broke into a smile, and she followed her daughter, running into her husband's arms, throwing her own arms around his neck, as he lifted her off her feet and held her. When he set her down, he cupped her face in his hands and laughed, pressing his forehead against hers, as the batter dripped from her face to the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." She said.

"My curiousity got the better of me." He replied.

"We tried making you breakfast, Daddy." Liir said.

"It didn't work." Fae added.

"We're sorry. We can make you something else." Quietly, he scanned the kitchen, and then shook his head.

"How about we clean this up and then have Cook make us something, all right?" He asked, as his wife nodded.

"What happened in here?!"

After they explained to Cook what happened, they cleaned up the kitchen, and then got dressed. When they came back downstairs, the table was set, with delicious smells greeting their noses.

"Have a seat, Your Majesty." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek as they sat down to eat.

"Well?"

He finished the bite he'd taken, and turned to Cook. "It's delicious, Cook. Thank you." She beamed, and left the royal family to finish. When they fnished and cleared the plates, the kids brought their father the presents they'd gotten him.

"Here Daddy." Liir said, holding out a thin rectangle. His father opened it, and revealed a picture frame, with a photograph of his father and mother sitting on the stairs talking quietly. His father held his mother close, their foreheads pressed together.

"You took this Liir?" The boy nodded. He loved photography, and took photos of everything he could.

"Do you like it Daddy?" His father nodded, and hugged his son, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, my son."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Liir."

Then, Fae climbed into her father's lap, and handed him her gift. He pulled off the dark blue paper, and opened the box, revealing a macaroni necklace in blue and green. She'd made a pink and green one for her mother on Mother's Day.

"Thank you, sweet pea. I love it." He told her, kissing his daughter's nose.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Fae."

Fae hugged her father, and slid to the ground, her mother perching on her husband's lap.

"Here you go my darling." She said, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He pulled the green bow off the top of the small black box, and lifted the lid. Inside, was a beautiful, gold band, with a Munchkin emerald in set in the middle. "I researched it, and this is the companion to my ring." She said, fiddling with the diamond ring on her right ring finger. "The pair is meant for lovers- the Vinkun diamond for the woman, the Munchkin emerald for the man." She gently cupped his cheek, and pressed her forehead to his. "Read the inscription."

"Inscription?" He asked, before taking the ring in his palm and looking at the inside.

_"'Hold me tight as long as you're mine.'"_

"I meant it the day I married you. As long as I'm lying with you beside me we'll shine bright." She said, kissing him.

"I love it darling. Thank you." He whispered, kissing her. And he slipped the ring on his finger, cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her deeply. After another gentle, loving kiss, she got off his lap, and pulled him outside, where they spent time in the rose garden, the young king and queen curled up in the shade, watching their children play. He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you, Yero."

Another tender, loving kiss.

"Happy Father's Day."


End file.
